Kissing The Enemy
by SubjectDeltaBubz
Summary: Zuko and Yue's parents are rival companies, but when they finally get a chance to talk to each other at a party, it won't matter whether they are from opposite families or elements. Zue fluff with a small amount of Kataang. Modern One-Shot. Rated for drinking


"Zuko!" He cursed lightly as he heard the drunken call of his name from his ex-girlfriend. Zuko knew going to a party would leave him susceptible to run in's with her. He maneuvered through the other party goers, mumbling apologies while ducking down to hide himself amongst the others. Hearing his name called again, he picked up his pace and made his way towards the backyard. The sea breeze hit him in the face, but it didn't stop him from continuing to find a good hiding place. The sides of the yard were fenced off with little lanterns hanging from every other post while the side opposite from the house had a small hedge that blocked it off from the beach. Luck seemed to be on his side when he saw Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph grouped together by the hedges. Zuko made a quick b-line towards the group and ducked behind the new and interracial couple. Katara glanced behind her for a second and Zuko put his finger to his lips. She understood when a drunk ex approached them. "Have you seen Zuko?"

Aang and Katara shared a look before shaking their heads. She continued on searching around the backyard. "You really know how to pick them huh?" Katara mocked the still hiding Zuko.

"I didn't hear you complaining when we when on a date," Zuko shot back. Aang instantly turned towards his girlfriend. "Don't worry Aang, it was just a one-time thing. I will never bring it up again if you get me into a place where I can hide from her."

Sokka let out a satisfied sigh as he finished his drink, "I know a place where we can hide you." He nudged Toph to tell her to follow him, they walked side by side as Zuko hid behind them, keeping an eye out for his crazy ex. "Okay, you ready?" He asked.

"For what?" He found out very soon as he realized where they led him: The hedges. Sokka pushed Zuko through them with his foot, which gave Zuko the opportunity to find out something at the worst time. Not only did the hedges block off the beach from the house, they also hid the fact that there was a 10 foot drop from the yard to the beach. Zuko cursed every time he hit a rock on his way down and when he finally hit the sand. He finally came to a stop and realized that he made his way into a small ditch that seemed like someone's hang out. Looking to his left, he saw the surprised look on the mocha face of Yue Luna. "Uh…hey Yue." He spoke up, "Sorry for crashing your…" Zuko glanced around, no one else was around them, "…party…"

Her body relaxed as the shock of his landing faded, "Nice as always to see you Zuko Agni." With their parent's companies in competition, there was a strained relationship between the two. Not to mention with Zuko's family being Fire Benders while Yue came from a family of Water Benders, it was easy to say that they were opposites. "It always seems that we always run into each other no matter the circumstance. I'm beginning to think that you're trying to spy on me."

Zuko put his arms along the top of the sand dug seat, "What would be the point of me spying on you?"

She shrugged, "Maybe your Father wants some secrets from my company."

"I don't work for my Father," Zuko told her, "If he wanted someone to get secrets, he wouldn't ask me because I wouldn't do it." Yue obviously didn't care about the conversation anymore and sipped her drink that she had. "Could I ask you something?"

"Yes, I think it's possible for you to ask me something," Zuko rolled his eyes. If he wasn't annoyed by that grammatical crap from his teachers, he was sure annoyed when she did it. "Go ahead Zuko."

"Why are you sitting here alone?"

She was silent for a few moments as she stared out at the sea, "Why do you want to know that?"

"Because you seem lonely."

"I'm not lonely."

"Are you sure?"

"Will you drop this?"

Zuko let his head roll back to the top of the seat, "Why can't we be nice to each other?"

"Why do you want to be nice?"

"I don't know, it's better than having an enemy," He said. "Just because our fathers are rivals doesn't mean we need to carry on their hatred for each other, I know I'm nothing like my Father, how about you?" She remained silent, not wanting to look at him. He got up, "Well, I'll just leave you alone now, I'm just going to go hide out on the beach where I can't be found by my ex."

"Wait," He stopped in his tracks. "Do you really want to know why I'm here alone?"

Zuko sat back down, "Yeah."

She sipped more of her drink, "I'm out here because…I don't have any friends."

He arched his eyebrow, "You don't have any friends? I've seen with you with plenty of people around school."

"You've seen me with people…but you've never seen me with friends," She said, "People who want to be around me because of my money, because of my family, because of my looks…" Zuko knew exactly what she felt. It used to make him feel bitter, angry and frustrated, but there was always one person that he kept a friendship with, Sokka. He slowly helped Zuko get over his hatred of having people around him and gained friendships and eventually relationships.

"I know how you feel," She was taken by surprise once again. "Well, not really on the looks thing. But people only wanting to be around you to buy you stuff, to borrow some money for a movie or get a job at your Father's business because they 'really are into that stuff'. It's frustrating isn't it?" She nodded. "While we may have anything we want that has a price on it, it's hard to get something we really want, people we can rely on."

Zuko see it really hit her, "How did you get over it?"

"I found the only true friend I had and he helped me. I'm actually happy now, well, happier than I was before. I don't feel so alone anymore, I don't need to use fear like my sister to gain someone's loyalty." He rested his head on the top of the seat again.

He heard her sniff back her tears, "No one wants to be my friend Zuko…"

"I'll be your friend," She lifted her head to stare into his honey colored eyes, "Everyone needs a friend, even if we are supposed to be 'enemies'." Yue couldn't help but smile. "And my friends can be your friends, I'm sure if they like me, they'll like you."

"Thanks Zuko…you have no idea what this means to me." She told him.

Zuko smiled, "I think I do know." He saw a fifth on the other side of her. "And for the first sign of friendship, do you think I could get some of that?" She turned to the bottle and quickly offered it to him. The next couple hours seemed to fly by as they talked, stories of their childhood came to light and how similar they were, both of them basically being raised by a family member or close family friend instead of their Father's. Neither of them seemed to notice, but Yue had started to drift closer and closer to Zuko through-out their conversation. As the warm temperature started to drop, she began to shiver. He put his arm around her, pulling her closer to his warm body which she gladly received. With a small buzz, Zuko and Yue both enjoyed the silence between them, listening to the water crashing against the shore. "Do you remember when your Father's company bought out Cabbage Corp right from underneath my Father? I should thank your Father for that one because he was so mad, he left for like 2 weeks. It was completely calm around my house for the longest time."

Yue had shifted her body to where her head rested in his lap and his arm along her stomach, "I have to thank _your_ Father for lowering your prices, my Father basically put himself up in his office for a week. I got his ticket to go see the Magnificent Water Benders with my Mother. Probably one of the best moments with my Mother I've ever had."

"I had to go to the Ember Island Players with my Mother when my Father couldn't go one year," Zuko said.

She giggled, "They are _so_ bad! They horribly portrayed 'Love Amongst the Dragons'. It's almost torturous to have to watch their plays. How many have you had to sit through?"

"About 5, my Mother loves them, how about you?"

"Only 3, I guess I'm the lucky one," She smiled. Her eyes focused on his face for a moment, a fluttering feeling spreading through her stomach. "You know…I never really noticed how cute you were from this angle."

Zuko looked down at her, a smile on his face, "It's good to know I'm attractive from an angle."

She lightly nibbled on her bottom lip, "Zuko, come here for a second." Her finger beckoned him to move in closer. He lowered his head down towards her. "Closer," Yue whispered. He moved even closer until he was inches from her face. Her hand grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Zuko had a quick intake of breath as he felt her lips against his, their lips melded together. She broke the kiss and her sapphire eyes stared up at him as he reopened his eyes. "Sorry, I couldn't-" He interrupted her with another kiss, Yue moved around in the kiss, her feet dropping off the 'seat' and positioned her body in front of him before mounting him, their kisses continuing. His fingers went through her silk white hair as his right arm went around her waist. She pressed her body against his, something stirred inside of Zuko as Yue's large bust pressed against him. Her lips, sadly, left his, but his went to her neck. Yue gasped softly as his hot lips brushed along her skin before placing a kiss. "Zuko." He pulled away to look her in the eyes, "I like kissing you."

"I like kissing you too," Zuko smiled. "Maybe we can do it again sometime…like soon."

Yue smiled, "How about tomorrow? Maybe we can also call it a date?"

"As long as I can bring you back to my house and show my Father that I'm going on a date with Arnook Luna's daughter."

She laughed, "And as long as I can show you off to _my_ Father."

Zuko pulled her body closer to his, making her gasp in pleasure, "I think we have a deal."

* * *

Zuko groaned as he woke up, a slight headache radiating through his head. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His mind went through everything from the night before, part of him thought it all must have been a dream. Getting out of bed, he pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top, deciding to go get some breakfast. The sound of his bare feet hitting the marble floor rang down the halls until he reached the long stair case. Just like every other day, he slid down the railing and easily transferred into walking. Before he could turn towards the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "Zuko! Get the door!" He heard his sister call from her bedroom.

He wouldn't be surprised if she still thought he was asleep, ever since their servant went on vacation, Azula had become lazier than usual. Zuko walked to the door and pulled it open to reveal the last person he thought he would see on his door step. "Yue?"

The white haired beauty stood before him, holding her purse with both her hands. "Hey…I wanted to talk about last night." She looked down to the ground then back up to him, "Did you mean what you said or was that just the alcohol talking?"

"I meant it, I wasn't really that drunk. Did you mean what you said?"

She nodded, "I haven't had that much fun in a while."

"Good, how would you like to come in and have some breakfast in your enemy's house?" Zuko joked.

Yue stepped through the threshold, "As long as I get a good morning kiss." He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and kissed her. Her arms went around his neck as their kiss deepened. "Now," She mumbled against his lips, "I want to know how Fire Benders eat for breakfast."

Zuko shut the door behind her, "As you wish."

**-SDB**


End file.
